Do you want fries with that ?"
by LenanMiader
Summary: A short text about Inquisitor Eisenhorn which due to popular demand from one person is to be posted here. Done in 15 minutes, so go easy :)


"Do you want fries with that?"  
  
Inquisitor Eisenhorn stalked down the corridor of the Space Hulk Ogragra, searching once more for his hated foe Gorsch. He knew he was here. He could almost taste him. Unsheathing his slender power sword, Eisenhorn eased his ageing bulk slowly around a corner. And straight into an oncoming lightning bolt.  
  
Writhing in pain, Eisenhorn could hear the maniacal laughter of a higher being. He gulped, and pushed out a last prayer to the Emperor. Then he felt his pulse slowly stop, and his breathing eased, until Inquisitor "Gilbert" (to his friends) Eisenhorn knew no more.  
  
***  
  
As Slick Devlan, master gunman with nerves of steel and the eyes of an eagle, struted quickly around a corner, he span his revolver on his finger and hummed a delightfully happy tune. Suddenley tripping on something, Slick lost his balance, and fell with a large thud to the ground, his revolver skidding widely accross the floor making an abrupt stop just inches from the wall.  
  
Hopping up and dusting himself off, he picked up his gun, and looked down at what he tripped over. "Oh, just a body," thought Slick". "A body!!". In a panic, Slick, calmed himself. "Tell Eisenhorn came his solution". He looked again at the body. "Oh shit".  
  
***  
  
Dragging the heavy corpse aboard the shuttle, Slick began the take off proceedure. Easing the shuttle into space, Slick looked, much calmer this time he thought with a measure of triumph in that though, upto the Blood Angel Space Marine Strike Cruiser "The Emperor's Divine Light".  
  
Docking the ship, Slick stepped off the shuttle, and began to call for a Space Marine to assist him, but was stopped by a Blood Angels Conga Line. "Not something you see every day" thought Slick.  
  
Dragging the heavy corpse (that seemed that little heavier now down to fatigue) he noticed that Eisenhorn had begun to smell .... well..... corpsy. Moving in to investigate, he shrugged off the feeling as he suddenley remembered that was Eisenhorn's deoderant - "Whiff of a Dead Man".  
  
Dragging it past an open archway, Slick's eyes happened to wander in and saw a great sight. A barbecue party!. And he had to admit, he was tempted to join them. Looking down at Eisenhorns slightly dirty corpse, Slick stuffed it into a nearby utility closet, and went to join the party.  
  
***  
  
Bertie the Blood Angel opened the door to the closet. Staring inside for a good 30 seconds doing nothing else, he suddenley reached for the beefburgers, an pulled out three bags of them. Slinging the huge bags onto his shoulder, he carried them into the barbecue room and set them down.  
  
***  
  
Slick smiled, and finished his delicious burger with one last bite. Swallowing whole, he then choked as he saw something really bad - a Blood Angel with Eisenhorn's corpse on his shoulder!. Drawing his revolver he shouted "Halt!" and when that stopped aimed and fired his revolver at the Space Marine carrying his dead employer away.  
  
And stopped aghast when he fired three streaks of water.  
  
"Mental note : dont let my young brother play with my guns" thought Slick as he dashed forward to fetch his corpse . Slipping on the pool of water on the floor, Slick felt the back of his head hit the floor with a thud, and eventually blacked out.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Slick!. Have a burger!" yelled Bertie at Sick.  
  
"Thanks," Slick replied reluctantly taking the burger. Gently rubbing his head, Slick took a bite, and glanced apprasingly at the snack in his hand. "What is this, Bertie?".  
  
"Some new burger. We found it in the cupboard," innocently replied Bertie. Slick took another three bites and then his eyes widened in horror. Spitting out the burger as if it held a toxic venom, he looked down, and saw on the floor, a small powersword. Turning to Bertie he opened his mouth to yell, but was quickly cut off by Bertie  
  
"Do you want fries with that ?" 


End file.
